


Crown

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Luci just think you should take that crown... you deserve it, no?
Kudos: 13





	Crown

Luci was sound asleep on Bean’s bed until he suddenly got woken up by getting thrown onto the concrete floor, a painful cry coming out of him before he hears a light chuckle behind him.

“Oops! Sorry, strange cat.” He opens his eyes to see none other than you, a mere servant that takes care of cleaning Bean’s room almost every day and has apparently been changing her sheets (that’s why he got thrown against the floor). “I hadn’t seen you.”

“I’m not a cat!” He stands up and squints his eyes at you, but loses his confidence when you just giggle at his reaction.

“Of course.” You finish putting on the new sheets and give him a bright smile. “You’re a talking cat, that’s even better.”

“ _Ugh._ Whatever.” He stands up on his feet and walks towards the only window in Bean’s room. “I’m gonna go lay down, just do quiet work.”

Your smile doesn’t falter on your lips as you kneel to pick up the dirty sheets on the floor, being used to getting insulted by everyone ever since you’ve been born and, therefore, no longer bothered by it, which is something that catches the demon’s attention. He decides, before he goes back to his usual nap of the day, to observe you work for a little while, and he silently congratulates himself when he sees you look a little longer at Bean’s crown on her mantel.

“ _ **Steal it.**_ ”

You yelp and the sheets slip from your hands, your wide eyes turning to the black cat who’s now standing right next to the crown.

“Pardon?”

“Go ahead. Steal it. No one’s watching.” He puts his hand on the head jewel and lazily leans on it. “I mean, you always work so hard, don’t you? And what do you get in exchange? Constant insults and a mere chance to stay alive a little longer? _Pathetic._ ”

You pick up the sheets a second time, your expression on your face turning to a shameful one.

“I-I’m just a mere servant…”

“But you deserve to have it… don’t you think?”

“N-no… Princess Tiabeanie deserves it-”

“Come on, you know she doesn’t even want it! She wouldn’t mind if you take it from her.” He slightly pushes it towards you, knowing by the hesitation in your eyes that he’s almost got you. “Go, steal it! It’ll be fun, trust me. _**Then you’ll feel all dark and twisty inside.**_ ”

You stare at the crown for a few more seconds, your hand twitching with the intense need of grabbing the crown and Luci just _knows_ that he has you in his grips now… but then you repeatedly blink and shake your head violently, taking a step back from the mantel.

“ _ **No.**_ ” You hold the sheets closer to your chest as you walk towards the exit, a scared emotion plastered on your facial features. “ _ **I can’t do it.**_ ”

Luci sighs in disappointment. “ _Fine._ ” He jumps from the mantel and lands on the floor before he follows you. “Let’s go then.”

You quirk a surprised eyebrow at him, confused. “Huh?”

“I’m bored and you _clearly_ too pure to live in this world, so come on.” He continues to walk out of the room, assuming you’re right on his tail. “Follow me.”

You silently watch him go, asking yourself how Princess Tiabeanie’s cat just now decided to follow you around for no apparent reason, but you soon shrug it off and follow him outside. “I need to finish my chores, Mister Cat.”

“ _Ugh_ , for one last time, I’m not a cat! Just… just call me Luci, alright?” He stares at you annoyingly until you give him a quick nod. “Good.”

Well, this is gonna be a strange day, isn’t it?


End file.
